Stuck On You
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Harry plus Charms equals disaster. Hermione offers to help him perfect the charm. And it's thanks to this charm that Hermione can scarcely think of anything other than Harry... oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: this was started way before HBP … 'smiles' so it's HAPPY. Lol. Anyways, I hope you like … please read and review!

* * *

**Stuck on You**

BANG!

"Oh _honestly_ Harry!" Hermione said angrily as she waved her hand in front of her face, trying to make the smoke disappear more quickly. "It is _not_ that hard!"

"Sor-ry Little Miss Perfect," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly.

"Now, now," Professor Flitwick said, scurrying over to the pair, weaving through the other pairs of students throughout the class who were practicing. "What's happened here Mr Potter?"

"It blew up in my face!" Harry said in indignation.

"Because you didn't wave your wand right," Hermione muttered, pouting and crossing her arms.

"I did too!" Harry retorted, glaring at her.

"Calm down," Professor Flitwick said, sighing. "Mr Potter, remember the wand movement. Clockwise rotation three hundred and sixty degrees then a sharp flick upwards while saying the incantation."

"Oh," Harry said in a small voice. "I did it anti-clockwise."

Professor Flitwick smiled and said, "Well, that would explain the explosion."

The bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day and everyone began to pack up their books. Harry, Ron and Hermione left the room and made their way towards Gryffindor Tower.

"That was fun," Ron said grinning as he led the other two up the staircases to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, if your wand wasn't blowing itself up," Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled and said, "Harry, I'm sorry for getting angry with you. Do you want me to teach you how to do it?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "And I'm sorry for calling you 'Little Miss Perfect'."

"Well, I'm going to go off and find Luna," Ron said, grinning suddenly and turning his head around, searching the crowded corridor for her. "I'll see you two at dinner."

"Alright Ron," Harry said rolling his eyes and smiling. Hermione smirked as Ron moved off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. "Sometimes I think Ron and Ginny should switch ages," Harry remarked, smiling at Hermione.

She laughed and said, "Maybe. Come on Harry." She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd and all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, not letting go of him.

"So, when are we going to practice?" Harry asked as they passed through the portrait hole and walked through to the common room.

"Well, I think we should do it in our common room," Hermione said, still holding his hand and leading him towards the entrance to their private dorms. As Head Boy and Girl, the pair had their own dorms and private common room, away from the noise of the rest of Gryffindor.

"Saves a trip down to the Room of Requirement," Harry said smiling as he closed the door behind him. "Now?"

"Well, we have nothing else to do until dinner," Hermione said, walking over to the sofa and dropping her bag on top of it.

"Alright." Harry crossed the room and dropped his bag down too.

They drew their wands and began to practice.

* * *

"That's much better Harry!" Hermione said happily as two pieces of parchment stuck themselves together.

Harry grinned and said, "Thanks Hermione."

"And I think it's time to start with bigger things," she said thoughtfully. "Try sticking the sofas together."

Harry nodded and stood with his wand at the ready. Hermione walked to stand behind the sofas and waited. Harry waved his wand and muttered the incantation.

But the spell didn't hit the sofas.

Instead, it hit Hermione, who suddenly looked terrified as she sped towards Harry and was soon attached to him at the mouth.

"Mmm!" she squealed, smacking his arm.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" he replied, trying to push her back from him. This didn't work however, since the charm, which was supposed to stay in effect for five minutes, was still active.

This thought went through Hermione's head and she stopped struggling, trying to remind Harry that the charm would stop working after five minutes.

"Mmm!" she tried to say to his lips while holding up four fingers and a thumb.

He seemed to get the gist of what she was trying to say, because he stopped struggling too. He frowned and pointed to the sofa. She nodded slightly and they walked sideways to it and tried to sit down. This didn't work however because the front of their bodies seemed to be stuck together, and Hermione ended up lying on top of Harry.

She sighed exasperatingly and rolled her eyes. Harry's eyes watched her with amusement, not actually believing that she was attached to him at the mouth. Hermione caught Harry watching her with amusement in his eyes and rolled her eyes again.

"Mmm," she murmured angrily. Harry knew exactly what that meant: '_This is **not **funny Harry_!'

"Mmm," he replied, a smirk written all over his eyes. Hermione knew what that meant: '_Yes it is Hermione_.'

She sighed and finally relaxed her body on top of him. Soon, they felt the effects of the charm wearing off, and they could finally move their lips properly, while still attached to each other though.

Harry moved his lips around; trying to get the feeling back into them and then heard Hermione squeak again. He frowned up at her and then realised why she squeaked. He laughed in the back of his throat and moved his mouth again.

"Mmm!" she squealed angrily.

"Mmm hmm," he murmured, his eyes smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to push herself up from him but failed dismally, and fell back down on top of him.

'_Damn you_,' she thought furiously.

Soon, the charm's effects wore off and Hermione slid off Harry, blushing furiously. Harry sat up, grinning broadly and said, "How about round two Hermione?"

"That wasn't funny Harry!" she said angrily, glaring down at him.

"Yes it was," he said smiling and standing up.

"No it wasn't. Imagine if Ron came in to find us stuck together at the mouth!"

"He wouldn't care Hermione. Remember, he's with Luna now."

"No, he'd be angry that we didn't tell him."

"But nothing's going on so it doesn't matter," Harry said soothingly. "Will you calm down woman?"

Hermione sighed exasperatingly and said, "Fine, I'll calm down. Next time, aim properly Harry!"

He smirked and said, "Sorry."

"Good," she muttered to herself. "We should go to dinner Harry."

"Okay," he said as they began to make their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Over the next week Hermione found herself confronted by one thing: the thought of Harry.

Constantly.

Now, this wasn't just thinking about working with him on potions or transfiguration or other such things … no, these thoughts were rather … the word naughty came to mind when she thought about it. She sighed and tried to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing she never, ever thought about anyone that way (and especially Harry). A boyfriend was most certainly not the thing she needed in her life at that moment. She wanted to concentrate on her studies and complete her N.E.W.T.s at the top of her class, and the thought of Harry distracted her from doing anything productive ever since Harry didn't aim properly and she ended up attached to him.

'_Dammit_,' she thought exasperatingly as she, yet again, found herself staring off into space, thinking dreamily of Harry's lips and body up against her. '_Honestly Hermione, get a grip on yourself!_'

"Hey Hermione," Harry said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah?" she said, breaking off her daydream and looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, fine," she said, frowning slightly. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just that you've been a little distracted this past week. You're always staring off into space and not concentrating. I've had to snap my fingers in front of your face five times this week. And that's a little weird since you're usually the one to snap me out of my daydreams," he said smiling.

Hermione laughed softly and said, "Sorry about that."

"So, what's been wrong?" he asked, reaching forward and touching her hand.

She ignored the sudden jump in her stomach and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Yeah, maybe you're doing too much work again," Harry said, smirking at her.

She laughed and smacked his arm.

"Well, come on then," he said, letting her hand go and standing up. "We have to go back to our dorms."

"Alright," she said, sighing and packing her books up into her bag. They left the library and made their way back to their common room through the silent corridors. They said the password to Gryffindor Tower and walked through to their joint common room. "I'm just going to study a little more before I go to bed," Hermione said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"No you're not," Harry said sternly. "It's twelve o'clock at night. You are going to bed young lady."

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh come on Harry."

"No seriously Hermione, you're going to bed, even if I have to make you," he said, standing in front of her, his arms crossed.

"What are you going to do then?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Pick you up and take you to bed," he said grinning as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Harry! Put me down this instant!" she squealed, pounding on his back and kicking out.

"No way," he said stubbornly and beginning to walk up to his room. "You are going to sleep tonight Hermione and I'm going to make sure you don't get up in the middle of the night."

"Harry let me go," Hermione pleaded as they entered Harry's room. She was in danger of losing all intelligent train of thought as the smell of Harry filled her nose and she began to feel light-headed.

"No Hermione," Harry said firmly, placing her down on the bed. "You are going to sleep tonight."

"What makes you think I'll sleep with you?" she asked, regaining her composure quickly and glaring up at him.

"Because I carried you up here and you're not leaving until tomorrow morning."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Harry, even if I wanted to stay up here, I have no clothes to wear to bed!"

Harry smiled and said, "Ah but I do. You can wear one of my huge shirts."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Damn you Potter."

"Oh dear, she used my last name," Harry said, still smiling as he searched his closet for an old, large shirt. "Here you go," he said, handing it to her.

Hermione still sat there, glaring up at him, wishing he didn't look so damn irresistible in his Hogwarts robes, which she knew were bound to come off.

"Oh come on Hermione. Do you want me to turn around when you change?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Sod off Harry," she said grumpily, crossing her arms and staring at the floor.

"Aww, now don't be like that," Harry said, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her cheek in one hand. "You need sleep Mione. And I don't entirely trust you in your own room."

'_I don't entirely trust myself in your room_,' she thought to herself angrily. "Oh _fine_ Harry. No sticking charms. Or else."

Harry chuckled at her and said, "Alright Hermione. You change and I'll turn my back to you."

She nodded and stood up off the bed and walked over to the corner. She waited for Harry to turn around before beginning to strip down to her bra and underwear. She slipped the huge shirt over her head and took her bra off from underneath. Once she was ready, she turned around to see Harry, still with his back to her, but just in his boxers.

She almost squeaked at seeing him like this. She'd definitely thought about it, even fantasized about it, but never, would she expect to see Harry in all his glory, just across the other side of the room, ready to go to bed with her … damn he had nice shoulders …

"Ready," she said, trying to make her voice sound as grumpy as possible.

"Good," Harry said smiling as he turned around.

Oh god, his body was to die for. '_No, I mustn't think about him like that!_' she scolded herself.

"Well, come on Mione. Bed time," he said, pulling the bed sheets and blankets back.

She climbed into the bed timidly, settling herself away from Harry. He smirked and pulled her to him when she was lying down. "Harry!" Hermione squealed, slapping at his bare chest. "Don't do that!"

"Hermione, remember, I don't trust you. You're just going to have to spend the night in my arms," he said, still with that annoyingly cute smirk on his face.

"Yes, but must you grab me and drag me like that? You could have just told me to move closer."

"Ah, but you wouldn't," Harry said smiling a knowing smile.

'_He can't know_,' Hermione thought to herself. '_No, he **can't **know_.'

"Sleep time," he whispered, settling down next to her. "Night Mione."

Hermione lay there for a while, completely terrified, yet oddly happy. She was terrified that Harry had found out her secret and he knew that she was feeling more than friendly feelings for him. But the happy feeling … it was satisfying to sleep next to Harry. It was wonderful to feel his body pressed up against her again, and she reminded herself that this time, it was not because of a charm. She sighed and turned her body around to face him. He looked gorgeous asleep. His jet-black hair was even more messy than usual and he had a small grin on his face.

"Hermione stop looking at me when I'm asleep," Harry murmured, opening one eye.

"Aww but you're so cute," she whispered.

"You perv," he murmured back to her, poking her stomach.

"This coming from the boy who 'accidentally' walked in on me changing," she said, smirking at him.

"That wasn't my fault!" he protested, poking her again. "Your door was open a little bit and I assumed …"

"I know Harry," she murmured, pressing a finger to his lips. "Calm down. Let's just go to sleep."

She turned her back on him and soon felt his arms around her waist. "Sweet dreams," he whispered to her ear.

Her throat seemed to be constricted at the feeling of Harry's arms around her waist, so close to … well, down _there_, that she just squeezed his hand in response. Slowly, she fell asleep, listening to Harry breathing and feeling the slight puffs of air that escaped his mouth on the back of her neck.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling _very_ comfortable and lazy. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the sunlight, which was shining through the curtains. Then, she noticed Harry's arms around her waist. On her bare skin. Then she squeaked in the back of her throat.

During the night, the shirt must have ridden up her body because she was very close to revealing her chest to the other side of the room. She pushed the shirt down slightly as quietly as she could and felt Harry move his arms slightly around her waist. Then he grunted and buried his face into the back of her neck. Hermione almost squeaked again but bit her lip and lay there, very still.

"What time is it?" Harry croaked from behind her head.

"Uh … oh my, it's ten o'clock! Harry, we're supposed to be in class!" Hermione said, panicking and trying to get out of the bed.

"Hermione calm down," Harry murmured, not letting go of her. "It's Saturday."

"Oh." She stopped struggling and turned in the bed to face him. "Sorry."

He smiled and said, "No, its fine. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Best I've had in a while," she said softly, smiling at him. "You?"

"Same," he said smiling back. "So, do you want to get up or stay here?"

"Well, I'm hungry," Hermione said, sitting up and stretching her body and yawning widely. "Can we go get some food from the kitchens?"

Harry nodded and sat up too. "You go change and I'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes."

"Okay," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly before scrambling out of the bed, grabbing her clothes and leaving the room.

* * *

"What do Harry Potter and Miss want?" Dobby asked, after he'd squeezed Harry's legs almost to death.

"Any chance we could get some brownies?" Harry asked, and received a smack on the arm for it.

"Harry, this is breakfast!"

"So?" he asked, shrugging at her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh _fine_."

"Yes sir! Anything else Dobby can get?" Dobby asked.

"A couple of bottles of butterbeer?" Harry said, receiving another smack on the arm. "Hermione!"

"Harry, this is _breakfast_," she repeated, glaring at him.

"So? Hermione, it's almost lunch time."

She rolled her eyes again and said, "Alright."

"Dobby will be right back!" the elf said before scurrying off to get the food and drink.

"What are we doing after he's come back with the food?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, looking around the kitchen and watching the elves. "I wonder why there are still so many elves here. All of my clothes disappeared last time I made them."

Harry sniggered and said, "Maybe Dumbledore replaced them quickly."

Hermione scowled and crossed her arms. "Dammit."

"Come on Hermione, if we didn't have house elves who would clean the laundry, make our beds and light the fires in our common rooms?"

"People should," she muttered still glaring around.

Harry smiled and walked over to her and placed a hand on each of her elbows. "Hermione, you know that won't happen anytime soon."

She ignored the jumpy feeling in the pit of her stomach again, sighed and said, "I just want these house elves to be paid! If they're going to do the work we should be doing, they should at least get paid for it."

"That's like taking something out of its natural habitat and it doesn't survive the new things. Dobby's an exception," Harry quickly added seeing Hermione open her mouth to retort. "It's like with the centaurs. They hate the idea of helping humans but Firenze has been helping us. There will always be exceptions but that doesn't mean the rest of them want to make any dramatic changes."

Hermione smiled weakly at him and said, "When did you get so wise Harry?"

"I learnt from the best," he said, grinning at her.

"I have Harry Potter's food!" Dobby squeaked, walking over to the pair. "There you go Harry Potter and Miss."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said, taking the box of brownies from the elf while Hermione took the bottles of butterbeer. "We'll see you later."

Dobby beamed and said, "Good bye Harry Potter and Miss!"

"Bye Dobby," Hermione said, smiling down at him.

"Okay, so do we want to go back up to the common room?" Harry asked as they began to walk through the corridor, back up to the Great Hall.

"I think so," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I need to catch up on my study since someone made me sleep with him."

Harry laughed and said, "Oh Hermione, you know you loved feeling my body up against yours."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Not as much as you loved knowing I was in one of your shirts."

"Touché," Harry said grinning at her. "But Hermione, you don't need to study all the time. N.E.W.T.s are at the end of the year. We're only in December. And it's snowing outside."

"What does snow have to do with anything?"

"We, my dear, are going to have a snowball fight."

Hermione laughed softly and said, "Fat chance Harry. I am not going to catch a cold by throwing snowballs at you and getting hit by them."

"Yeah, but you also thought you weren't going to spend the night in my arms," he whispered to her ear, making her shiver.

"Don't do that Harry. Your breath tickles."

Harry smiled and said, "Look, we'll flip a coin when we get up to the common room okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Haha Hermione, I win," Harry said triumphantly as he won the coin toss.

Hermione pouted and said, "Best of three?"

"No way Mione. You're going to come out with me and have a good ol' snowball fight."

"We'll catch colds!" she protested, crossing her arms.

"If we do then Madame Pomfrey can fix us up in a second. Come on Hermione. When was the last time we had a snowball fight?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Last year when Ron threw all his snowballs at me and I charmed mine to hit him one after the other constantly."

Harry laughed and said, "Well, why not ask him and Luna to come out and we'll team up against them?"

"Alright," Hermione said, sighing. "I suppose I'll catch up on my study tonight."

"No, you won't," Harry said in an annoying singsong voice. "You're sleeping again Hermione!"

"Harry! I have to keep up with my study!" she snapped at him, glaring.

"Hermione, you need to sleep and have a good time," Harry said softly, looking straight at her eyes. "This weekend is going to be your relaxing weekend and I don't want to hear another word about it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "You can't make me relax."

"Oh yes I can," Harry said grinning at her. _'You just wait and see,'_ he thought slyly. "Now, we should eat these brownies before Ron catches the smell of them."

* * *

"You're dead Ron!" Harry yelled, as he tried to dig himself out of a huge pile of snow that had just landed on top of him.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back, grinning happily as Luna laughed softly beside him. "I'm not the one under the snow!"

Hermione giggled and looked at Harry. "Want some help?" she asked, drawing her wand.

"Yes please," he said, still scowling.

Hermione waved her wand at him and the snow surrounding his body moved apart and he was able to climb out of the hole he'd made. "Now, do you want me to help you bury him in snow?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Okay then," Hermione said, still laughing at him.

Soon, they'd constructed a small wall of snow, behind which they crouched and made snowballs with the help of their wands. Once they'd made enough, Harry peaked over the top of his wall of snow to see Ron and Luna locked in a passionate embrace. They were now lying down on top of their broken down wall of snow and still kissing, not noticing that Harry and Hermione had made all of their snowballs hover over the top of them.

"Now!" Harry said, letting go of the spell. Hermione let go too and watched with amusement as Luna squealed and Ron shouted out in anger.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron yelled, trying to move off Luna, but the snow on top of him prevented him from moving anywhere. "Harry!"

"I got you back!" Harry yelled, standing up in triumph. He flexed his biceps and kissed the right one and then started laughing at them.

"Oh you loser," Hermione muttered, grinning at him.

"Hey, you know you love it," Harry said, grinning back at her.

Hermione smiled and looked away from him thinking, '_You have no idea Harry_.' "Should we help them up?" she asked, looking over at Ron and Luna who had promptly gone back to kissing.

"Well, they do look rather busy," Harry said, looking at them too. "I'll ask. Oi do you want help getting out of there?"

In response Ron stuck his middle finger up at Harry and kept on kissing Luna.

Hermione laughed and said, "Don't worry about them, the charm I put on their clothing to make them waterproof won't wear off for a while. Let's go back up to the castle. I'm getting a little cold."

"Alright," Harry said, following her out of their small fort and up towards the castle. "Hey Mione," he said, catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

"Yeah?" she said, looking back at him.

Harry smiled reassuringly and offered her his arm, which she took, smiling back at him. "You know you can count on me for anything, right?"

"Yes," she said slowly and frowning slightly.

"And you can tell me anything," he added, looking down at her as they walked.

"Yes, I know that Harry. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, it's just that I've noticed all this week you've been really unfocused …"

"I've already talked to you about this Harry …"

"Yeah, your excuse was that you were tired," Harry said quickly. "Although that is a pretty good excuse for you Hermione, I'm definitely not convinced."

She sighed and said, "Look, I'll talk to you after lunch, okay?"

Harry frowned and nodded. They had arrived at the Entrance Hall by now and they could hear the chatter of students in the Great Hall. Hermione took her arm back and began to walk into the Great Hall before Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, I'm only worried for you," he said with a concerned look in his eyes.

She smiled and leant up and kissed his cheek. "I promise I'll tell you after lunch."

As she walked away from him and before he followed her, he lifted a finger to the place she kissed him and smiled. Maybe what had been troubling her was what was troubling him ever since the sticking charm.

* * *

"So, can you tell me now?" Harry asked as he and Hermione made their way through the corridors back to the Head Boy and Girl common room.

"Wait until we get back to our rooms," Hermione said calmly, although her insides were jumping around nervously. Was she actually going to tell him what was irritating her for the past week? She sighed again and thought to herself, '_He has a right to know. Even if this does break up our friendship_.' But at the thought of their friendship breaking up she began to get slightly scared. She didn't want to lose him just because of a stupid little crush.

'_This is **not **a stupid little crush,' her mind said to her. 'You know what you feel every time you see him now, every time your hands accidentally brush. Don't deny it to yourself_.'

"Um, Hermione?"

"Huh?" she said, turning around.

Harry was standing at the entrance to their common room a little further down the corridor. She'd walked right past it without realising.

"Oh," she said softly, walking back down to him.

"Why'd you walk past the entrance?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I was just thinking," she said, walking into the common room and turning around to walk him walk in behind her.

"About what?" he asked, frowning.

She bit her lip and looked down at her hands. '_Tell him_,' her mind urged her. She looked back up at him to see him standing inches away from her.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back. She looked straight at his startling green eyes and smiled sadly. "Harry, you remember a week ago when I taught you how to use the sticking charm?"

Harry grinned slightly and said, "How could I forget?"

"Well, that's the reason I've been so distracted this week," she said softly, looking back down at her hands. She took a deep breath and said, "Harry, I've realised that I like being that close to you. I've realised that I …"

"Yes?" Harry said hopefully, cupping her chin in one hand and bringing her face up to his.

"I … I love you," she whispered, looking up at his eyes, hers filled with sadness at the thought he'd never want to speak to her again.

Harry smiled and leant forward and kissed her lips softly. "I've felt the same since that night."

Hermione looked at him and opened her mouth in surprise.

Harry chuckled and said, "Hermione, why do you think I clung onto you last night? Why do you think I've stayed so close to you this past week? I liked being stuck to you at the hip … and the lips."

She smiled back at him and kissed his lips softly. "I was too preoccupied with thoughts of your rather yummy body pressed up against mine."

Harry laughed and said, "Would you like that again tonight?"

"Yes, but first I would like a proper kiss with you," she murmured, leaning in and kissing him again.

He laughed in the back of his throat and slid his arms around her waist while she slid her arms around his neck. He opened his mouth slightly to tug at her bottom lip with his teeth and she moaned softly, opening her mouth to him. Their tongues entwined and fought for a moment before they broke apart, their noses still very close together.

"I love you Mione," Harry murmured, opening his eyes to look at her soft, dark brown eyes.

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips again. "I love you too."

Harry smirked and said, "We don't need a sticking charm anymore."

Hermione giggled and kissed his nose. "Definitely not."

* * *

A/N: go romance people … teehee. Well, I hope you liked that… please review guys! Luv ya all! Oh, I don't own that scene in the bed where Hermione looks at Harry and he tells her not to watch him sleep ... lol its from Bridget Jones' Diary 2! 'smiles happily' good movie.

Alex


End file.
